mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds Mighty Party offers you the opportunity to play a "game within the game", Turf Wars. Wars have separate mechanics and require teamwork, so players must group themselves into Guilds in order to play. Also, as you advance in leagues, you'll find yourself in need of Extra Bonuses in order to progress. Guilds provide these Bonuses, and by playing Turf Wars you'll get the special Guild Resources to secure them. Getting started As soon as you reach league 24, the Guild feature will be unlocked. The Guild Building will become available at the main screen and, on entering, your faithful major-domo will greet you with a little introduction to the Guild feature. You will have to decide between two options: join a pre-existent guild or create your own from scratch. Guild unlock.jpg|guild unlock Guild building.jpg|guild building Guild major1.jpg|guild majordomo intro01 Guild major2.jpg|guild majordomo intro02 Guild major3.jpg|guild majordomo intro03 Joining a guild Inexperienced players will benefit more from joining a pre-existent guild at first. You will find a list of suggested guilds according to your level and 2 different buttons for doing this: Join and Submit. * Join appears on guilds that have enabled the auto-accept option, so by pressing this button you'll find yourself at once into your new guild. * Submit appears on guilds that have disabled the auto-accept option, so you'll have to wait for your petition to be accepted and enter your new guild. You can search for a specific guild, provided you have their name or part of it, introducing it in the search text-box and pressing Find. Guild join-create.jpg|guild ¿join or create? Creating a guild You can start up your own guild by pressing the right-bottom button: Create. You will proceed to the creation screen, where you will find the following options. None of them are permanent, so don't worry if you don't feel inspired, you can always change them at a later stage. * Name: This will be the name of your new guild, by which anyone will be able to search for it. * Guild Motto: This will show up under your guild name. * Guild Message: This will show up under your guild name on entering the guild screen. * Minimum Squad Might: You can set a pre-requisite of minimum Might here, no one under that score will be able to join or submit to your guild. * Auto-accept: By enabling this option, anyone that applies to your guild will be automatically accepted in. * Crest: You may choose from a wide number of designs an image that will represent your guild. guild_create.jpg|guild creation Guild features Once you are part of a guild, you may enter the guild screen through the guild building. Here you'll see your guild name and message as well as its current rank on the ladder and the amount of left to spend. Guild chat On the main guild screen you have the guild chat, to communicate with other guild members. Guild chat may be accessed through the game main screen, by selecting the Guild button on top of general chat. guildchat01.jpg|guild chat at guild screen guildchat02.jpg|guild chat button at general screen Members list The Members button allows you to enter your guild's members list. Here you can see all members currently in your guild, as well as their troop count; noting how many troops they deployed in the current war, how many they have yet left to use, and how much they have used, if any. This is where you can always leave your current guild, by selecting yourself in the list and pressing the Leave button. If you are the Guild Master, here you can also assign Officers to help you manage guild activity, or you can transfer your post as Guild Master to another guild member. If a given Guild Master falls into inactivity for too long, or he leaves the guild, the post of Guild Master will fall automatically to one of the officers, if there are no officers assigned, it will fall to one random guild member. If you are either the Guild Master or an Officer, you can also Expel any given member from the guild. At the bottom of the list, you'll see people who are not in your guild, but whose average level might correspond, they are suggested by the game as potential invites. memberslist.jpg|members list as members see it memmerslistgm.jpg|members list as the guild master sees it Recruiting Both Guild Master and Officers can send recruiting messages through the Invite option. There, you must type the ID of the player you want to invite. Players can also be invited through their profile. By selecting someone through chat or lists, you can see their profile Info, once there, on their squad screen, you'll see a button that says Recruit. Also, at the bottom of the members list, you will see a number of names with the option to Invite them to the guild. These players are suggested by the game as a good addition to your guild, based both on your guild's level and rank, and said players' overall power. Either way, the invited player will receive an in-game private message saying: "Hello! I sent you an invitation to my guild: NameOfGuild". If you are invited to any guild, you'll receive this same message in your Inbox (the player that sends the invitation also receives the same message to assert it has been sent to the correct destination). When you next enter through the Guild Building, you'll see a button to Accept any invitations you may have received. The number of players a guild can muster depends on its level. The higher the level, the more players you may have. Through the guild lists and at your guild screen you can always see if a guild is full or has vacancies (Example: if it says a guild is 6/10 it means it has only 6 players out of a maximum of 10, so they have 4 spots open yet). When a guild fills up, you can't be invited to it until someone leaves or is expelled (or the guild upgrades a level to get more maximum members). If your own guild is full, the options to Invite or Recruit new members are disabled automatically. recruitprofile.jpg|recruit button on profile recruitinvite.jpg|invite through direct ID recruitsuccess.jpg|invitation succesful! recruitmessage.jpg|invitation message recruitinbox.jpg|inviting guildmaster's inbox Disbanding and Upgrading Only the Guild Master may enter the Configuration screen through the gear icon top-right over guild chat screen. guild_config.jpg|guild configuration screen In there, as well as being able to change the name of the guild and other similar options, you can see two buttons: Disband and Upgrade. * As the very name suggests, Disband will allow you to delete the guild in case it wasn't much of a success. Before being able to do it, all members must have left or been expelled. * Upgrade will give your guild one level. You can see the advantages that this new level will provide in green characters on the fields of Max Members and Officers. Upgrading costs , if you have not enough for leveling up, you can buy extra with right there. Rankings You can see your own guild's rank on entering the guild chat screen. But you can also have a look at the Top 100 through the Rankings icon. There are two different ladders: * War: Lists top 100 guilds in relation to their success in Turf Wars. The score depends on how many tiles the guild is holdings at the moment and the total amount of troops deployed by all guild members. * Fame: Lists top 100 guilds in relation to the combined fame of all their members. guildranksfame.jpg|guild ranks fame guildrankswar.jpg|guild ranks war Guild Bonuses In the guild's main screen you can also notice a Bonuses icon. Through it, you will enter your guild's bonus screen. You can activate these bonuses by spending , and they will last for a full week. Both the Guild Master and Officers can spend to upgrade the bonuses. For a complete list of bonuses and how they work, look into Guild Bonuses Wiki. Turf Wars Last of all, you'll see the Turf Wars icon. Turf Wars full mechanics are described in the Turf Wars Wiki.